The Reluctant Superstar
by MrsRPatzz
Summary: Bella is a heart broken Radio DJ.Edward is the Reluctant Superstar.Fate and the hot island sun leads to an encounter to remember.Stephanie Meyers owns all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone this is my first fan fic so please let me know what you think of it and review thanks.A massive thank you to Jem for being my beta xx**

**The Reluctant Superstar.**

It was a grey dark day in but in truth it usually was as Ireland doesn't really get much sunshine and I lazed in bed again. You see my life had be turned upside down 2 weeks ago when the love of my life or so I thought called off our engagement a month to our wedding spineless git. Apparently it took his dumb ass four years to work out that he wasn't truly happy with me. He wasn't truly happy with the black eye Alice gave him either or the fat lip Rosalie gave him.

Ahh Alice and Rosalie my two loyal I'll beat the shit out of you if you come near her again best friends who bless their hearts were trying to lift me out of my depression and failing desperately.

"Bella are you awake?" Alice cheered through the door why was she so god damn happy?

"Noooooo I'm not Alice" I groaned knowing in about 2 seconds she would burst in the door.

"Well you are now so get your sexy ass up we" she motioned to her and Rosalie "have got a surprise for you pretty girl" she grinned widely.

"Yep we are taking you on a little girl's tour" Rosalie smiled.

"Guys I don't know" I protested knowing it was going to do no good when these two concocted a plan it was pointless trying to disagree.

"You are going Bella you have sat and cried about that waste of space Mike too long now you have a date with a shower move it." Alice demanded I swear she must have been a dictator in a former life.

"And when your out I'll have packed your case and we can make you look half way decent for out trip." Rosalie smiled.

"Whatever" I groaned getting out of bed for what felt like the first time in days and plodded off to the bathroom to take my shower.

I had to admit the warm water did relax my muscles but once I was alone all my insecurities came to the surface and I felt those damn tears build up again.

Why wasn't I good enough for Mike of a sudden I didn't understand. Was there another girl? Did he ever love me? Would anyone ever love me again?

I sat in the shower until the water ran cold and cried my heart out until the little knock came at the door.

"Bells are you ok hunny?" Rosalie asked softly opening the door as she shook her head when she saw me in a ball sobbing.

"Rose what's wrong with me?" I sobbed.

"Don't you start this shit again Bella Swan you're an amazing, beautiful, sexy woman and that idiot has no clue what he has lost." Rose replied in a firm tone wrapping her arms around me.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been spending so much time at work. I drove him away Rose, I was so wrapped up in my show that I neglected him. I let that stupid award get to my head and I drove him away." I was hysterical at this point my head was spinning with reasons as to why he had walked out on me.

"Bella fuck him you're an award winning Radio DJ and he is a selfish slob don't you cry another tear over him, now get up we are going to get you dressed and get you ready for our trip." Rose pulled my up off the floor of the shower and hugged me.

"Thanks Rose" I smiled weakly at her. I loved Rose and her confidence boosting talks but somehow I doubted it was enough to help me get through this mess today.

So here I was sitting at my desk as Rose styled my hair and Alice did my make up I seriously would be lost without these two. When they were finished I was well impressed with the results and that's when it hit me.

"Fuck Mike stupid asshole" I roared.

"That's my girl" Rose smiled as Alice jumped shocked from my out burst.

"Who the fuck does he think he is? Im Bella Fucking Swan Meteor Award Winning National Radio Dj. Stupid ass he doesn't know what he just walked out on." I shouted again.

"You go girl." Alice screamed throwing her arm around me and grabbing Rose with the other.

"This is going to be the best holiday ever." Rose smiled at out reflection in the mirror the 3 amigos ready to take on the world. For the first time in 2 weeks I finally felt like things were starting to look better maybe this holiday was exactly what I needed.

"Let's get to the airport." Alice giggled.

"Let's go." I smiled at my 2 beautiful best friends excited for our trip to god only knows where with these two.

**So there you have it please let me know what you **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks so so so much for reading my first chapter I was so nervous that no one would read it so thanks for proving me wrong, Thanks to Jemster for being my brilliant beta and Jennifer for your support. So this is from Edwards POV which was weird to write and be in his head we all know what a dark place it can be lol so enjoy and please review who knows you may get a present if you do, xxM

Chapter 2  
EPOV

Another day another string of interviews. Well Edward Old Boy it's what you always wanted my stupid inner voice was chattering away.

I guess my sub conscious was right this was what I had always wanted. I was famous for my acting and my singing but deep down I knew I was lonely even though I was surrounded by a dozen or so people every day, but they didn't really care about Edward the 23 year old guy from London they were interested in Edward Cullen The Actor/Singer. Thank god my two best friends were here today and then tomorrow we were headed to Barbados for a whole month, a whole month where no one would hopefully hassle me for a picture or an autograph, not that I didn't love my fans but I just need a break from everything and everyone.

"Edward are you ready?" Jessica my over friendly and very hands on PA knocked on my suite door.

"As ready as I'll ever be Jessica." I smiled at her as I opened the door to look at her, seriously how obvious could this girl be! Here she was at my door wearing a tight white blouse buttoned down just so I could see her red lace bra and a skin tight black skirt. After all these years she still wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Well I must say Ed you're looking gorgeous today that blue shirt really brings out the green in your eyes." Jessica purred looking me up and down. I felt just a tad dirty.

"Um thanks Jessica lets go," I said rushing her out the door so I could get the hell away from her.

We walked down the corridor of the Hilton Hotel I never noticed how nice this place was and as I was admiring the décor I heard a booming voice that I knew so well.

"Well well well look at this sexy fuck Jasper," Emmett my best friend boomed.

"My my Edward did you let Esme dress you again?" Jasper grinned.

"Jazz you have been spending way too much time with Emmett," I joked as I embraced my friend. I had known Jasper since I was 13 when he moved to London. Every single girl in school fancied him because his southern accent, of course he took a passing interest in some of them but he was never really happy with any of them.

"Hey screw you Cullen Jasper loves spending time with me don't you Jazz?" Emmett punched Jasper on the arm. Now where do I begin to describe Emmett McCarthy? Well he moved from Co. Kerry in Ireland when we were about 15, he was moved into our English class and Jasper and I were scared shitless of him. He was huge kinda like a bear with a head of curly black hair. He came up after our first English and introduced himself and we have been friends ever since.

"Ok boys as much as I adore your little bonding session Edward here has a string of interviews to do today. Let's go gorgeous." Jessica smiled seductively at me and grabbed my arm which I immediately shook off. I swear I could hear Emmett and Jasper chuckle.

"Ok first up is Claire from OK! Magazine, she knows the drill no personal questions about your love life or lack of," Jessica snapped and went to sit in the corner as the first reporter was escorted into the room. Ok Edward time to turn on the Cullen charm.

"Hi Edward I'm Claire from OK! Magazine," She smiled and blushed. Immediately I pick up that familiar London accent.

"Hi Claire so that's definitely a London accent what part are you from?" I smiled at her.

"Um I'm from Hertfordshire just outside of London but I live in the city now it's closer for work." She smiled at me nervously.

"Well it's nice to hear a familiar accent anyway." I grinned. I missed home so much sometimes, I missed my parents Carlisle and Esme and I missed our dog too.

"Well lets get started shall we? Tell me about you? I mean we all know about Edward Cullen the superstar but what about Edward Cullen the Londoner?"

Wow that definitely threw me "Well what a lot of people don't know about me is that I'm not the person they make me out to be in the magazines and the papers. I don't go out every weekend or go home with a different girl every night. I actually prefer to be on my own writing music or playing the piano." I smiled at her.

"So the stories we read about you and your co-stars are untrue then" She smiled excitedly.

"I'm sorry you can't ask that question Claire," Jessica snapped from behind me.

"No no it's ok Claire it's about time people knew the truth." I smiled at the reporter. "Claire you can't believe everything you read or everything you see, so many pictures that are taken of me are enhanced to make it look like I'm out with a girl. But I can say here and now that Edward Cullen is 100% single." I smiled.

"Well you won't be for long I'm sure." Claire blushed again and continued asking me the remainder of her questions,

One by one the reporters from different magazines and TV shows came in and asked me the same questions over and over again and I answered them with the same amount as enthusiasm as I did with the first reporter. 3 hours later when it was all over and I got up from my chair my legs stiff from sitting.

"Well good job Edward even if you did make me look like a fool with that first girl. I'm your PA and your publicist Edward and she knew not to ask that question and you just went ahead and did it." Jessica's voice began too rise ever so slightly.

"It's my life Jessica and I'll tell people what I like about it" I challenged her.

"Damn it Edward its not your life when your in that fucking chair I'm in control over the questions, the dumb ass reporter, and you so don't you ever fucking forget it." She screamed. That did it there was the perfect opportunity to do what I'd wanted to do for so long.

"Fuck you Jessica your not in control of anything anymore your fired," I turned my back to her and walked out the door slamming it as I did.

I strode down to my suite where Jasper and Emmett were waiting. I opened the door to see them attacking the mini bar, not a bad idea.

"Hey Eddie how was your torture?" Emmett smiled as he threw me a bottle of beer.

"Good I fired Jessica," I smiled as both of their jaws hit the floor before Emmett signalled to give him a high five.

"Good job dude that girl is a bitch. Hot but a bitch." Emmett grinned as our hands smashed together.

"Are you sure about that Edward, I mean you know what Jessica is like she can be dangerous when she wants to be," Jasper asked me and I could see by the look on his face he was worried.

"Jasper trust me nothing will come out about that night she signed a confidentiality contract when she was hired she cant say a word." I smiled hoping to God that was true.

"Yeah Jazz don't worry now come on its time to get to the airport. Let the games begin." Emmett boomed.

We finished up our beers and grabbed our suit cases and headed for LAX and the holiday that would change our lives forever


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my readers thanks so much for keeping up to date with it. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or what you would like to see happen with the story I'm open to ideas and please pretty pretty please review. Also sorry I haven't updated sooner I'm so clumsy I fell and broke my nose and also I'm in the process of opening my own beauty salon so I'm really busy. Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you like it. XX M

Chapter 3

BPOV

It felt like we had been sitting in the car forever but as we pulled in the parking area of Dublin airport I started to get excited, this is exactly what I need a week away with my girls to relax and forget about my failed relationship.

"Rosie when are you two going tell me where we are going to be spending the next week?" I asked as I turned to Rose. She was beautiful her long blond her hung over her shoulders which were a porcelain white and her eyes were hidden behind the huge Gucci sunglasses Alice and I had bought her for her birthday last year.

"Ah it's not exactly a week long trip Bells." Rose grinned. "Right Alice?"

"Yeah Bella it's more like a month," Alice smiled.

"WHAT! I can't take a month off work guys Angela will kill me." I started to panic I loved my job and I really didn't want to lose it anytime soon.

"Relax Bella I cleared it with Angela they are getting Tyler Crowley to do your show for the month, he can handle it, you trained him yourself and anyway you deserve a month away," Alice smiled wrapping her arms around the back of my seat and my neck.

"Well you two really do know what your doing don't you. So where did you say we are going?" I smiled hoping to catch them out.

"We didn't," Alice sang.

We pulled into the parking space and got out of Rosalie's convertible Mini Cooper. That's when I saw them, 50 or so photographers had gathered around the front door of Dublin airport, which of course had attracted a group of on lookers who were probably hoping to catch a glimpse of Colin Farrell who I had heard was here on holidays. That was until they began shouting my name.

"Bella Bella are you ok?" one photographer shouted.

"I'm fine guys can we please just get into the airport," I smiled it was always better to be nice to these guys.

"Bella how do you feel after seeing the pictures of Mike with Paris Hilton?" the same photographer shouted and I was speechless.

"I actually haven't seen them but I'm sure Mike knows what he is doing." I fought to control my tears, thank god for sunglasses.

"Guys please can we just get through," Rose began to take control of the situation.

"Thanks Guys," I smiled as they began to let us through. What the hell was Mike doing with Paris Bloody Hilton?

"Enjoy your holiday Bella you deserve it Mike is a dick," The photographer smiled at me.

"Thanks and here is an exclusive shot for you." I pulled off my sunglasses begging my tears to stay away and pulled my hair down from its pony tail and smiled for the camera.

"Thanks Bella this will work great for our story in OK!" The photographer looked like he had won the lotto.

I put my sunglasses back on and walked far enough inside before I broke down into Rose and Alice's arms.

"Bella honey its ok. Mike is a dick just because he is supposedly a rock star he thinks he can get away with murder. Paris is welcome to him." Rose soothed rubbing my hair.

"Paris Hilton seriously what's wrong with me?" I sobbed.

"Bella your amazing now come on we need to check in" Alice smiled fixing my make-up.

We walked to the Aer Lingus check in and I looked up at the TV to see where we were headed for.

"Are we going to Los Angeles?" I asked looking at Alice who in turn burst into a fit of giggles.

"Silly Bella that's just a stopover." Alice winked at Rose. "Now come on lets stock up on some reading material for our flight." She practically danced to the duty free department.

"Oh My God is that Emmett McCarthy on the cover of People?" Rose screeched so loud that she attracted so much unwanted attention on our little group.

"Emmett as in Emmett from school?" I ran over to her as Alice trailed behind me.

I looked down at the magazine as I saw our best friend from school on the cover of the magazine with none other than the lothario that is Edward Cullen and some other guy with blond curly hair.

"Oh my gosh Rose quickly open it and find the article!" Alice squeaked.

Rose quickly ripped through the magazine to the 2 page spread which had the headline "Hollywood's Bad Boy Heads for Some Quality Time in London" and a short article.

"Hollywood heartthrob Edward Cullen embraces his two best friends Emmet McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock in the Hilton Hotel where Edward was finishing up a round of interviews for his new film and fourth coming album. Sources close to the trio say they are leaving Los Angeles for London where Cullen will be taking a month off work. Parents of London lock up your daughters before Edward and his sidekicks do it for you."

"Ugh that man makes me sick," I groaned but Alice and Rose were still glued to the magazine.

"That Jasper Whitlock can lock me up whenever he likes" Alice moaned.

"Mmmmhmmm so can Emmett man that boy got hot when he transferred." Rose gazed at the picture.

"Guys seriously come on." I moaned as I left them alone to pick up Rolling Stone and Hot Press my two favourite magazines.

"Bella please at least pick up a girly magazine," Alice said as she thrust a copy of Vogue into my hands.

"I don't have to with you around," I smiled as we paid for our purchases and made our way to the terminal we were leaving from just as the plane was boarding. Alice gave our passports and boarding passes to the lady who smiled at us. When we made our way to the plane a very friendly air hostess looked again for our boarding passes which Alice still had in her pocket.

"Ok ladies this way to first class," she smiled.

"First Class?" I questioned, Alice knew I hated spending money on silly things especially when it came to travel.

"Yes Bella you're a god damn celebrity you cant fly economy anymore." Rose grinned.

"Rose I'm a normal person with a good job that's all." I said annoyed.

"Oh Bella do shut up." Alice scolded as we sat into our massive and very very comfy seats. Maybe I could get used to this.

Before I knew it Rose was shaking my gently I slowly opened my eyes.

"Bella we are going to be landing soon you should go freshen up with Alice," Rose smiled at me even after a 16 hour flight she still looked flawless, I on the other hand not so much. I made my way to Alice who quickly fixed my hair and make-up before handing me a new outfit.

"Alice," I began.

"Bella you have spent 16 hours asleep in that outfit now change oh and take these Loubitions too." She smiled as she walked away.

I quickly put on the tightest pair of skinny jeans known to man and a tight royal blue t-shirt and the most gorgeous pair of royal blue and grey suede sky scraper heels I didn't even want to know how much they cost.

"Well well well now who looks every inch the hot celebrity? Honey that outfit screams screw you asshole and Paris Hilton with you." Rose smiled as I sat into my seat.

"You really think so?" I smiled quite pleased with myself.

"Yes I do." Rose smiled as we made our way onto the runway in LAX.

We passed through LAX practically unnoticed apart from the odd stare in my direction which I found hilarious.

We arrived in the departures lounge and again began to board the plane. This time I wasn't surprised when we were taken to first class, but this was a different layout to the one on our first flight. The seats were split into groups of 3 in separate rooms.

"Wow this place is so cool." Even Alice was surprised.

"It sure is," Rose giggled.

"Guys I'm so ashamed to say it but I could totally get used to this way of life." I grinned as I slipped off my heels.

"Now that's what I like to…" Rose began but suddenly stopped. I followed her gaze to the gorgeous black haired man coming towards us.

"Bella Bella Swan." The tall muscular man smiled.

"Emmett McCarthy," I smiled as I stood up to talk to him.

"Oh my God Bella it's so good to see you." Emmett grinned as he pulled me into a hug.

"You too Emmett. Are you going to Barbados too?" I asked him his brown eyes sparkling.

"I sure am, me and my two friends hang on I'll go get them." He smiled as he turned away.

"OH MY GOD." Alice and Rose screamed in unison and began fixing their already perfect hair.

"Bella put those shoes back on and re apply that lip gloss." Alice ordered.

Then I saw him swaggering down the aisle after Emmett. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a blue t-shirt which hid what appeared to be the most perfect body underneath, my eyes moved to the messy auburn mass of hair, oh how much would I love to run my fingers through it. And then I reached his eyes, I had never seen a more gorgeous green, but then common sense gave in and I remembered what kind of a guy he was. This was going to be a holiday to remember.


End file.
